Kagomes Misplace
by tokyogurl4real
Summary: Kagome hated where she was and never liked it.What happens when Kagome finally finds the well but dosent meet inuyasha and instead meets Miroku.What happens?
1. Chapter 1

Kagomes Misplace

Why?

Here.

Kagome was 12,she had her hair into two pigtails off to the side,and glasses on.She was walking down the sidewalk to her house when two boys came up behide her and thunked her in the back of her head,she ignored them and kept walking.One boy tripped her and made her knee bloody and the other took her books and threw them in the street were cars ran them over.She got up and continued walking as she heard the boy snicker and laugh and then caught up with her once again."Hey four eyes where you goin'?" one said pulling her pigtail."Ow,quit it!" She slapped his hand away and ran away from them.

The boy looked at his hand and saw a hand print on his and it started to bleed and it stung him.He fell down screaming about the pain and the other boy left thinking other people will think that he did it.

Kagome got home and slammed the door and ran upstairs and locked her door ignoring her mothers threats.She got on the computer and began writing a story about a girl named 'Ayu' that was much like herself.Kagome let all the anger and sadness and stuff she never felt before into that story for that girl.Kagome moved the mouse left and closed out of it and turned it off.She sighed deeply and went to here bed and threw herself onto it.She closed her eyes and never opened them.

3 YEARS LATER

Kagome got up from her bed and walked downstairs and got breakfast.'Ever since Grandpa died mom has been very quiet lately' She thought.Souta came down also and was rubbing his eyes.Kagome looked at her mother and shook her head."Mom,I'm not hungry."

She walked upstairs and got dressed instead.She opened her closet door and pulled out a pair of black baggy jeans with chains on them,threw them on the bed and continued to go through her closet.She found a shirt the was a netted see through and again threw it on the bed.She then again went through her closet and found a white skin tight tank top and threw that also on the bed.She began to dress herself.  
outside Kagome's door  
She walked out of her room while swinging her bag over her sholder and heading torwards the stairs.She hurried to the door and ran outside hearing her mom starting to cry again.  
'I'm not welcome in this world...Why am i here!'


	2. Chapter 2

Kagomes Misplace 

Reason

Enjoy!  
O and the little um thingies the sgiggle lines () means somthing in her head is talking.

Kagome ran into somone and didnt realize it until she hit the floor."Watch it you creep!" She yelled.The person she ran into stood up and brushed himself off."Hey I'm talking to you." He ignored her and kept walkin.She turned around and walked home."I'm not going to school,it sucks ass anyway." She walked over to the house opened the door,threw her stuff in,and ran over to the well.She slid the door open and closed it behind her."Stupid Grandpa.Why did you leave so early?" She slammed her fist into the floor causing it to bleed heavily. "God damn it!" She ripped her shirt and wrapped it around her fist.She walked down the stairs to the well and sat on the lip of it.

Jump in. "Huh?" Jump,like anything would happen. "No way." She looked behind her and swung her legs over and dangled them.'hm? I'm jumping just for the hell of it.' She thought.She jumped and instead of landing on the floor on her ass she was floating.A blue light indulged her into it.

She landed on her butt and looked up to see the clear blue sky above her."Holy Hindu! Where am I!" She say a vine and started to climb out.

"Wow,is it hot here or what!" Kagome yelled pulling off her net over shirt and rolling up her sleeves."Sheesh."

She started walking down this path she found and ended up in this village and yes she got many strange stares cuase of her clothing.She kept walking and getting hotter by the second.She found a hut that was outside the village and decided if they would take her in.

She walked in and collapsed in an elderly woman hut.She gasped and rushed over to the young girl."She has heat stroke."

47 Minutes Later

Kagome woke up with a wet rag on her forehead.She yanked it off and quieckly sat up,which caused her to get dizzy.She sat back down."Child,what is ye name?" Kagome looked over and said,"Kagome." The elderly woman replied."My name is Keade,Ye look so much like my sister,Kikyo." Keade said.Kagome shook her head."Where am I?"

"In the Reation Village." Kagome didnt understand but shook her head 'ok'.Keade got up and grabbed some clothes for Kagome."Here ye shouldn't get too hot in this"  
"Thank you"  
She dressed quickly and felt comfy in her new clothes and held her clothes she just took off in her right hand. 


End file.
